The field of the present invention is conveyor systems for refuse and semi-liquid sludge removal.
Refuse and semi-liquid sludge removal, especially from semitrailers, has usually been accomplished with a chain-and-sprocket system. A large-pitched roller chain travels along each side of the floor of the trailer and is operated by a sprocket and motor in the rear. Transversely-oriented slats are connected between the chains at periodically-spaced points, usually with a rubber or rubber-like sheet material attached between each slat, such that the combination of chains, slats, and sheets transport the refuse and/or sludge to the rear of and out of the trailer.
A major disadvantage to the above system is that leakage occurs around the edges of the sheets along the sides of the trailer, and in the cracks between each sheet. The sheets cannot be made unbroken or continuous because, as they revolve about the outer periphery of the chain in its travel around the sprockets, the sheets travel a longer distance around the sprockets than does the underlying chain to which they are attached. Because of environmental and toxicological concerns, a leaking refuse container is highly undesirable. In addition, a chain and sprocket assembly is relatively heavy and absorbs power. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a more efficient and watertight refuse and semi-liquid sludge conveyor system, especially in semitrailer applications.